brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rulebook
Hi there! Welcome to the Brave Frontier Fanon wikia page! In order to get you up to speed on what is going on and what the rules of the wiki are, the Admins have set up a page dedicated to the rules of the wiki and the rules of chat. These rules are listed below. NOTE: Some rules are TEMPORARY and are SUBJECT TO CHANGE. Rules will update and change as need be. 1. Treat others like you wish to be treated. 2. All content and chat wording should be pg-13 at maximum. M rated content will be found and users violating this will be punished. (See rulebreaking chart at bottom of page) 3. No f*** or a** or ANY mention of privates for now. Damn and hell are fine, in sparing qualities. 4. No sexism, racism, insults toward specific religions, etc. Basic Wikia rules. 5. Please do not make a unit poking fun at/using another users name or character without their consent. 6. SPOILERS MUST BE MARKED AS SUCH. THERE IS NO EXCEPTION TO THIS RULE. 7. RP is allowed in Chat however, it has to be typed in a different color, or in /me. (If at least 80% of chat is in an RP and the rest is inactive. This is to prevent confusion but this can be ignored...) We will soon add RP Board to the list of boards if you wish to do it there or you can do it in private message. RPs recorded and made into blogs can work if you want feedback or want it in blog format. 8. Crossovers between series should be between writers, for now. Rather than in the hands of the entire community. So collabs are a go. in debate for specification 9. No duplicate accounts to evade bans or to boost blog popularity. 10. No hating on other users if their stories are more popular. Things such as badtalking them or making them look bad are unacceptable. 11. No bragging if your series is more popular than another. (As in, no flat-out saying that "nobody likes you or your series") We're all in this together. 12. No tampering with other people's unit or charcter pages. If it isn't yours, leave it alone. Report it if you see something against the rules and let the Admins take care of it. If you are correcting spelling errors, or minute edits (or even updating the page to meet newer standards whenever they come out) are alright. 13. No "burn in a fire" comments, keep it constructive and nice. 14. No whining about bans. If you believe a ban was wrong, just simply ask for it to be investigated. We're sensible, not robots. 15. No idling for over 1-3 hours if chat is active. You will get kicked. 16. 5 kicks in a day (with actual reason, not joke kicks or idling kicks) results in one day ban if all kicks are done within an 8 hour period. 17. If an admin or moderator asks you to stop doing something, please cease and desist. If people together start asking you to stop, please stop. 18. No deleting pages that aren't yours. It's annoying to restore and benefits nobody. 19. No spamming activities to earn badges or to fill up "recent blog posts" (Limit to 8 blogs per day unless you are transferring them from the original wiki or are writing relatively "long" posts.) 20. If you plan on rewriting a series made by somebody else, first make sure it's okay with them and make sure to give credit. Credit should be given like this: This was originally written by (Original Writer) which has given me permission to remake and rewrite his/her story. Main credit goes to (Origninal writer.) 21. It's okay to tell Admins or Moderaters problems you have with the wikia. Soon enough. We will give specifics for what admins to tell the problem to. Most of us aren't good with specific things other ones of us are good at. Coding as an example. This goes on to #22. 22. Don't be afraid to ask for writing assistance or art assistance. All the admins and most of some of the moderators were writers who made this wikia because Writing and Art was shunned in favor of information and guides. Some of us have art experience and we all write differently. You can even ask fellow users with their own art and stories. We all have to help each other. 23. 21 and 22 stand but remember to not carry it too far. Don't beg, tattle, etc. 24. (Optional) We ask that you follow the guidelines for units and spheres, but you don't have to if you don't want to. This is just for consistency's sake. These are the current rules for now. We bet this won't be too hard after a while to grasp. Now that you know the rules, go nuts making pages on units, spheres and blogs about art and stories! Go on and Enjoy yourself! Punishment table (In order of rule breaking): WIP 1st: Warning 2nd: 2 hour ban 3rd: 12 hour ban 4th: 1 day ban 5th: 1 week ban 6th: 2 week ban 7th: 1 month ban 8th: 6th month ban 9th: 1 year ban It should be noted that over a period of "good behavior", accumulated bans will be taken off of your "record" (?). Beta V.00012y21746757647894vg7 Category:Main Wiki